Triss Merigold
Triss Merigold von Maribor – eine Zauberin, die auch die "Vierzehnte des Berges" genannt wurde, weil man irrtümlich annahm, dass sie während der Schlacht am Sodden Berg getötet wurde. Sie war eine Freundin von Yennefer und unglücklich verliebt in den Hexer Geralt von Riva. Sie hatte Ciri für einige Zeit in ihre Obhut genommen und behandelte sie wie ihre Schwester. Triss ist ebenfalls Mitglied in der Loge der Zauberinnen. Gemeinsam mit Fercart und Keira Metz gehört sie dem königlichen Stab von König Foltest an. Triss ist bekannt für ihre Schönheit und ihr kastanienbraunes Haar. Sie ist eine erfahrene Heilerin und führt viele magische Tränke mit sich, kann sie jedoch nicht selbst nutzen, da sie eine Allergie gegen Magie hat. In den tschechischen Übersetzungen zum Spiel und den Romanen, ist der Name von Rittersporn "Marigold" und Triss heißt hingegen "Triss Ranuncul". Literaturstellen Computerspiele The Witcher 1 Im The Witcher Computerspiel zählt Triss Merigold zu den Hauptcharakteren. Nach der Beisetzung des jungen Hexers Leo macht sich Triss auf den Weg nach Vizima, um ihre weitreichenden Kontakte zu nutzen, um Informationen über die Salamandra zu erhalten. Geralt hatte sich dort mit Triss verabredet. Tatsächlich findet Triss ihn bereits vorher in den Sümpfen von Vizima, wo er in einem Gefecht mit Azar Javed und dem Professor bewusstlos zurückgelassen wird. Die Zauberin bringt Geralt in ihr Haus im Händlerbezirk von Vizima und pflegt ihn dort gesund. In Zusammenarbeit mit dem reichen Kaufmann Declan Leuvaarden gehen sie weiteren Spuren der Salamandra nach. Triss ist außerdem Beraterin am Hofe von König Foltest. Wenn Geralt seinen Charme geschickt ausspielt, erhält er von Triss zwei erotische Artworks für seine Eroberungsgalerie. Quests Quest aus The Witcher: * Verteidigung von Kaer Morhen * Ein Trank für Triss * Ein feudaler Empfang * Alvin * Asche von Vizima * Die Quelle * Eisige Spiegelungen * Rüstung (indirekt, wenn Geralt den neutral Pfad wählt) * Schloss und Schlüssel * Unverziehen * Unter brennendem Himmel Triss ist außerdem ein Hauptcharakter in Community Abenteuern: * "Strands of Destiny" * "The Wedding" * "Medical problems" The Witcher 2 thumb|300px|right|Charaktertrailer aus The Witcher 2 Die Liebesromanze zwischen Geralt und Triss wird im gesamten Handlungsverlauf von The Witcher 2 fortgesetzt. Dabei ist es unwichtig, ob Geralt den ersten Teil mit Shani als Geliebte abschließt oder nicht. Zu Beginn von The Witcher 2 werden Geralt und Triss in einer Cutscene in einem Zelt gezeigt, in dem ein Soldat eintritt. Die hüllenlose Triss schlummert noch, während sich Geralt gerade über sie beugt. Beim nächsten Liebesakt hat der Spieler am Ende von Akt 1 mehr Einfluss, in der Quest Rose der Erinnerung die Geschicke zu lenken, als den beiden der Boden unter den Füßen wegbricht und sie in ein antikes Elfenbad fallen – aus dem sie vorerst nicht mehr rauskommen. In jedem Fall ist Triss in The Witcher 2 fest entschlossen, Geralt bei seinen Missionen zu unterstützen. Wie das im Einzelnen aussieht, hängt von den getroffenen Entscheidungen ab: * Geralt entscheidet sich, die Jagd nach dem Königsmörder aufzugeben: Triss‘ größter Wunsch ist es, die einzige Frau im Leben des Hexers zu sein und all das zu vergessen, was die beiden zuvor an Schwierigkeiten zu bewältigen hatten. Geralt geht auf den Vorschlag ein, doch das Schicksal stellt die Liebe der beiden auf eine harte Bewährungsprobe. * Geralt entscheidet sich, die Suche nach dem Königsmörder fortzusetzen: Triss‘ größter Wunsch ist es, die einzige Frau im Leben des Hexers zu sein und all das zu vergessen, was die beiden zuvor an Schwierigkeiten zu bewältigen hatten. Geralt zögert mit seiner Zustimmung. Ginge er auf den Wunsch ein, könnte er kein ruhiges Leben mit ihr führen, so lange er den Attentäter nicht kennt. Triss wird von Letho entführt. Geralt macht sich auf die Suche, verfolgt Spuren zu Sheala de Tancarville, da sie anscheinend die letzte war, mit der Triss Kontakt hatte. Er findet sie nicht in ihrer Unterkunft und stößt stattdessen auf noch mehr Ungereimtheiten. Die Spur führt in nach Aedirn. * Geralt verbündet sich mit Roche und rettet Anais La Valette anstatt Triss: Shilard entwendet Triss ein Dokument, womit Zauberer angeklagt werden können. Triss verursacht damit ungewollt eine maßlose Jagd auf Magier. Schließlich wird sie von einem Hexer aus der Gefangenschaft der Nilfgaarder befreit. Letho ermöglicht ihr unverletzt zu fliehen und zu Geralt zurückzukehren. * Geralt rettet Triss anstatt Anais La Valette oder Philippa Eilhart: Geralt selber reißt Triss aus den Fängen der Nilfgaarder. Die Zauberin hat aber noch eine Rechnung offen. Dank ihrer Hilfe können die Machenschaften von Sheala de Tancarville aufgedeckt werden. Die rothaarige Zauberin geht somit in die Geschichte ein –''Triss Merigold beschuldigt die einsame Hexe aus Kovir.'' Triss Weg durch das 2.Spiel Nach dem ihre Stellung an Foltests Hof verloren hat, segelt Triss mit Geralt und Roche nach Flotsam, um den beiden bei der Suche nach dem Mörder Foltests zu helfen. Sie gehen in der Nähe Flotsams an Land und werden durch Scoia-tael angegriffen. Triss beschütz Geralt und Roche durch einen Schildzauber vor den Pfeilen der Angreifer, wird dadurch aber sehr geschwächt und muss den Rest des Weges getragen werden. In Flotsam angekommen wird sie deshalb von Geralt bei der Rettung Rittersporns und Zoltans ausgeschlossen. In der hiesigen Kneipe in der Nähe der Kai's suchen die 5 dann etwas Erholung. Sie treten nach einem Tumult auf die Kai's hinaus und treffen auf Sheala de Tancarville, was Triss sehr beunruhigt. Sie ist zusammen mit Sheala in dem Geheimbund der Loge der Zauberinnen und fühlt, dass sie von der Loge hintergangen wird und rät Geralt daher dringend von der Zusammenarbeit mit Sheala ab, die scheinbar einen Kayran für seltene Ingredenzien töten will.Sie sagt ihm aber weder über die Loge noch über ihren Verdacht etwas. Die Pläne der Loge liegen auf politischem Gebiet...sie wollen einen Staat der Zauberinnen schaffen. Doch die Loge ist zu einem 2 Personen-Theater verkommen - Philippa Eilhart und Sheala de Tancarville klären offensichtlich nichteinmal die Mitglieder der Loge über alle Pläne auf. Triss weiss,dass die Loge Oberaedirn für diesen Staat auserkoren hat und weiss um das Ableben Demawends, dem König Aedirns ...nach dem Tode Foltests vermutes sie, dass auch hier die Loge dahintersteckt kennt aber deren Verbindung zu Letho nicht. Sie wird zu keinen Beratungen der Loge mehr eingeladen. Ein Dilemma welche sie zu klären sucht. Doch vorerst hilft sie dem Hexer. Sie findet heraus, dass Loredo einen hochrangigen Gefangenen der Scoia'teal auf seiner Gefängnisbarke interniert hält. Zusammen mit Geralt redet sie mit ihm. Dabei finden die beiden heraus, dass es in den Elfenruinen eine Rose der Erinnerung geben soll. Auf der Suche nach ihr brechen sie durch die Decke eines Elfenbades und je nach Entscheidungen Geralts haben die beiden dort eine sehr schöne Zeit. Triss behauptet, sie könne mit der Rose der Erinnerung Geralts Gedächtnis wiederherstellen, was für Geralt natürlich sehr wichtig wäre. Nachdem die beiden über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft gesprochen haben zieht sich Triss zur Vorbereitung des Zaubers für Geralts Gedächtnis zurück. {C Am Ende des 1. Aktes wird Triss von jedoch Letho entführt und zu einem Teleport nach Vergen gezwungen. Ohne exakte Koordinaten misslingt der Teleport zum Teil, denn die beiden stürzen in eine Schlucht in der Nähe Vergens. Dort wird sie schwer verletzt von Letho einem Troll überlassen, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser Triss frisst. Doch der Troll findet Gefallen an Triss' Geruch und pflegt sie gesund...hält sie dann aber wie einen Kanarienvogel gefangen. Triss gelingt die Flucht und schlägt sich nach Vergen durch, um Philippa Eilhart ob der Königsmorde zur Rede zu stellen. Philippa ist jedoch nicht in ihrem Haus in Vergen, da sie mit Geralt im Geisternebel unterwegs ist. Aber Philippas Gespielin Cynthia befindet sich im Haus. Die ist jedoch ein Spion im Auftrage Nilfgaards, überwältigt die nichtsahnende Triss und führt an ihr eine Artefaktenkompression durch. Die so entstandene Statuette schickt Cynthia Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen im Heerlager Henselts. Doch der Bote kommt, wahrscheinlich durch den Geisternebel ums Leben. Als Geralt ebenfalls durch den Geisternebel reist um Triss zu suchen, findet er die Leiche des Boten und nimmt die Statuette an sich, ohne zu wissen, dass es sich dabei um Triss handelt. Als er im Heerlager von Shilards Schergen aufgegriffen wird, nimmt ihm Shilard die Figur wieder ab und klärt Geralt über deren Bedeutung auf. Shilard verlässt das Heerlager daraufhin mit Triss in Richtung Loc Muinne. Dort angekommen lässt er Triss von Assire var Anahid wieder dekomprimieren und bringt diese dann im Auftrage des Kaisers Emhyr var Emreis um, da Assire als des Kaisers Beraterin durch ihre Mitgliedschaft in der Loge des Hochverates an Nilfgaard für schuldig befunden wurde. Triss wird nun von Shilard eingekerkert und verhört. Danach taucht sie je nach Quest-Weg Geralts mehr oder weniger erst am Ende des Spieles wieder auf. Nicht unverletzt aber am Leben geht sie tapfer mit Geralt gemeinsam zum Kongress in Loc Muinne (im Questweg 'Wo ist Triss Merigold) oder wird, in allen anderen Questwegen von Letho aus dem Kerker Nilfgaard geholt und Geralt, quasi als Beschwichtigungseschenk vor dem letzten Gespräch übergeben TrissimKerker2.jpg|Triss in Witcher 2/ Akt3 im nilfgaarder Kerker in Loc Muinne wird von Geralt befreit (nur in der Quest 'Wo ist Triss Merigold') TrissimKerker3.jpg|Triss in Witcher 2/ Akt3 im nilfgaarder Kerker in Loc Muinne klärt ihr Verhältnis zur Loge auf (Quest: Wo ist Triss Merigold) Trisshighnoon.jpg|In Witcher 2/Akt3 macht sie sich vor dem Treffen mit Letho in Loc Muinne Sorgen um den Hexer en:Triss Merigold cs:Triss Ranuncul es:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold hu:Triss Merigold it:Triss Merigold pl:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:The Witcher Charaktere Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Romanen